Fourth of July
by Catygirl
Summary: The men and women of the SGC are off to Washington DC at the request of the new President. Family fun awaits the group who are getting their first real holiday in years. Says Jack/Sam but whole team are there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did but Santa wasn't that nice this year!

Ok so this is set quite a bit in the future. It is part of my series that has Jack and Sam together with a family set after Continuum. However I have made it AU as Universe doesn't happen in this set of stories ie the promotions are not the same for Jack and Sam as they are in that. You don't have to have read the others to understand this but if you do you can find them on my page. They are, in order, Dreamers Never Lie, Sam and Jack's trip to Washington, Daniel and Vala's trip to Washington, Problem of Airports, Grace's Garden, 3 men and a little girl, Favourite Place, My Daddy, I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus, The School Photo and The General in charge. This fits in between 3 men and Favourite Place. As I say you don't need to read them to understand this one.

So I realise that the Fourth of July is like 6 months away but it would be nice to think about summer when it is so cold at the moment. Hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave a review, I appreciate hearing all your comments. Thanks for reading.

Fourth of July – A Family Business

They were all off on a trip to Washington this time, the whole SGC family, kids and all. Jack O'Neill was semi-retiring; well, he called it that. He'd decided that he needed to be in Colorado full time with his family so he was giving up his Washington job and taking a newly created position at the SGC. The IOA had decided to put the SGC back in control of Atlantis and the other Milky Way bases and they needed someone to be in overall charge of all of the off-world bases, reporting directly to Homeworld Security. Although many would see it as beneath him, 2-star General O'Neill had decided to take the position, which would allow him to move back to Colorado permanently. At the same time his wife, Sam, was being put in charge of the SGC. It was now going to be a family business, although many would say it had been from the beginning - the SG-1 family. And, as Daniel was still there with Vala and Cam - although taking a back-seat role and not travelling off world as much - it still felt like a family.

This trip was special for another reason, however. It was July 3 and tomorrow, for the first time, members of the SGC would take part in the Independence Day parade. In fact, not just _some_ members but the entire command, minus a skeleton crew that would have to remain behind to ensure that the world wasn't invaded while they weren't looking. The new President had been so grateful and amazed once he'd been told of the SGC's exploits by Henry Hayes and Jack that he'd insisted on booking an entire hotel and inviting all the SGC staff and their families for the weekend.

So Jack, Sam and their children were going to DC for a special weekend. A chartered plane had been organised for the entire group and it was ready to leave Peterson Air Force Base. In a decision that had shocked most of the command, the President had ordered that spouses and close adult family members could now be informed of the basics of their loved ones' jobs. While not revealing the extent of the missions off world, they had been told of how their loved ones had saved the world multiple times and were now being honoured for it. That 'briefing', for want of a better word, had taken place at the SGC only yesterday and most family members had been amazed at what they had been told, after having all willingly signed a non-disclosure agreement. For the members of the command, though, it had marked a day when they could start to be more honest with those they were closest too.

The plane was therefore full of excitable children, worried wives and stressed husbands - a complete recipe for disaster. As the final passengers came aboard and took their seats Jack stood at the front of the plane and took the microphone from its cradle and cleared his throat, getting ready to speak. The noise settled down as those who could see Jack nudged others to be quiet.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to an historic trip. I'm not one for speeches and many of you will be happy that I'm keeping this brief." Several chuckles could be heard and Jack waited until they'd settled down. "The rest of you will be glad that I'm not piloting the plane." There was a smattering of laughter plus a few comments yelled out in agreement from the likes of Dave Dixon and Lou Feretti.

"I just wanted to say that I appreciate all the help you've given me to date and I hope to continue to call on that after today. We face many challenges but I know we can face them together. Now, since Danny Boy is indicating for me to stop talking, I will." He was about to sit down when he remembered exactly what he was supposed to be telling them. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! There'll be buses waiting for us at Andrews so just follow the directions and your luggage will go straight on to the bus. All courtesy of our new Commander in Chief."

There was a round of applause at the announcement; many people on board were enjoying their first family holiday in years and the small touches made it so much better. The O'Neills were only one of the families looking forward to this time together. They'd managed a few holidays at the cabin but they'd had little time to visit other places together as a family.

Jack retook his seat beside Sam and their children, Grace, Jake and Dan, who was sleeping in the bassinette attached to the front of the passenger area, and had missed his father's speech.

"Good speech, Daddy, but a bit too long," Grace stated critically, frowning at her dad.

"Thanks, Sweetie." Jack grinned at his daughter and got more comfortable in his seat. He looked around and saw that Daniel and Vala were both behind him. Vala was already wearing her blue eye mask, which Jack was about to comment on, when Daniel signalled to him not to. His friend looked rather earnest so Jack kept his humour to himself. He'd need to discover what was going on there, though, over the weekend.

Cam had sat himself down beside Dr Lam across the aisle from Daniel. Jack had no idea what was going on there but was again going to comment when Sam hit him on the leg.

"Ouch! What'cha hit me for?" Jack glared at his wife.

"Leave him, Jack. He doesn't need you making things harder for him."

Jack was amazed to see that Sam still had her eyes closed. "How'd you know what I was going to do?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Mommy always knows when we is thinking naughty thoughts," Jake said very seriously, seeing his father's amazed look.

Jack turned back and tried to shuffle to get himself into a more comfortable position, earning himself a prod in the ribs from Sam, which forced him to stop fidgeting. Once the seatbelt sign had been turned off Grace decided she would be far more comfortable in Jack's lap, so launched herself at him. There was a grunt from Jack when she landed in his lap but the family then settled down to enjoy the flight.

AN: So the trip of a lifetime, with Jack as the organiser it can't all go right, can it? More soon, story is complete so I just have to make time to post. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who have read and a special thanks to the one person who has reviewed, its nice when someone takes the time to reveiw. So the group are now in DC. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

The SGC group made quite a sight arriving at the hotel. The two buses pulled up to the front of the luxurious hotel situated right in the centre of Washington, DC. They looked like a typical group of tourists, except for the air force duffel bags that were piling up on the kerb. The parade was taking place the following day and many members of the command were anxious to get to their rooms and to get their uniforms brushed and polished and make sure there were no real surprises waiting in their clothing bags.

Sam and Jack needed to visit the White House as soon as they were settled, so they checked in, grabbed their luggage and the kids, and made their way to their room. They quickly changed into their dress blues and went to find Dave Dixon and his wife, who'd agreed to look after the kids. They left Dave showing Grace and Jake around the massive ornate foyer, whilst little Dan was being cooed over by Dave's wife, Anne, and their oldest child, who at 15 was going through her 'I love babies' phase.

Jack and Sam walked quickly through the foyer out to the waiting car that had come from the White House to pick them up. As they went through the swirling doors and the waiting Sergeant opened the car door for them there was a commotion behind them.

"Daddy!" Grace screamed, rushing out the door and pulling Jake behind her, followed by most of the Dixon family. "We come, too!" she bellowed as she ran past her parents and the Sergeant and jumped into the car, followed by Jake.

"Grace, Mommy and I have to go see the President for an important meeting. This isn't a social visit, so you guys are going to have fun here with the Dixons while we're gone." Jack tried to use logic to begin with.

Grace pouted. "President Henry always let me come. Why can't I meet this one?"

"Grace, this is part of our new jobs. You'll get to meet him tomorrow." Sam tried to reason with her stubborn daughter.

"Ma'am, Sir," the Sergeant quietly got his superior officers' attention. "I was actually to tell you that the children have been invited. The President said so himself. His children would like to meet them. President Hayes talks about them all the time and he wants to see them in action."

"See, Daddy? President Hayes loves me," Grace said smugly as she got herself very comfortable on the seat, her little legs dangling over the edge.

"Grace O'Neill, get out of this car, now!" Jack said sternly. He might allow her to go to the meeting but he would not let her disrespect both him and Sam like that.

At the tone of his father's voice Jake forced Grace to let him go and stepped out of the car. He moved over to Sam and held tightly on to her hand. However, Grace was being obstinate and had now folded her arms and was refusing to move. Jack knew Grace could be very stubborn but, as Sam would attest, he had a degree in stubbornness.

"Grace, if I have to cancel a meeting with the President because of your bad behaviour you will not be allowed to go to the parade tomorrow or do any of the fun things we have planned. Do you understand?" Jack's voice took on a commanding tone and Grace looked up at his face. One look showed her that he wasn't kidding and she sheepishly got out of the car. She stood looking at the ground, awaiting her punishment for disobeying her father.

Jack knelt down to Grace's eye level. "Grace, you and Jake will get to come with us but that was a decision for Mommy and I to make, not you. Now apologise to your mom for being rude."

"Sorry, Mommy," she said, sniffing.

"Good, now apologise to the Sergeant for taking up his time."

"I'm sorry," she said, shuffling her feet on the ground, much like her father would do.

"Right!" Jack clapped his hands. "Let's get in the car. Apparently the President wants to meet the family." He turned and saw Dave's wife still holding Dan.

"You still okay with Dan?" he asked, not desperate to take a baby to the meeting as well.

"Sure, have fun," Anne replied, having heard the whole conversation. She was amazed that Grace was on first-name terms with the previous President.

She and the other Dixons waved as the O'Neills bundled themselves into the car and made the journey from the hotel to the White House. This was the first time Sam had met this President but Jack had had several meetings with him since January to brief him on all things SGC. They were met at the door of the White House by the young President and his family. Grace, fortunately for all, was behaving impeccably. Jake had found a fellow Nintendo DS enthusiast in the President's youngest son and they were soon off to play in the residence under the watchful eye of the Presidential nanny.

Grace joined the adults for the meeting with the President; she always wanted to stay close to Jack after she'd gotten in trouble. She knew her daddy still loved her but just occasionally she needed a little reassurance.

The meeting was, to Jack and Grace, fairly boring, except the point where Sam was officially put in charge of the SGC. Grace burst into applause, embarrassing her parents but amusing the high ranking officers in the room.

As the meeting drew to a close the President came over in front of Grace and her parents. "Well, it's been lovely to meet you all and I'm really looking forward to the parade tomorrow."

Jack was about to thank the President when Grace piped up, "Oh, me too, me too! I is looking forward to the bands and the floats and seeing all the base people. They is going to look 'mazing. I got new clothes to wear, too. Have you got nice things to wear? Do you have a uniform like Mommy and Daddy?"

"Uh... no... I don't have a uniform... sorry."

"Oh." Grace sighed. "Oh, well, Mister President, I thinks you is just as nice as President Henry, though it was sad he had to leave. Didn't he want to live here no more?" She looked up into the tall man's eyes.

"Grace!" Jack quickly snapped a warning, hoping to stop her asking any more inappropriate questions of the Commander in Chief.

However, the President was happy to respond. "Young lady, I think that is the nicest thing anyone has said about me since I came here. And to answer your question, President... ah... Henry loved being here but you can only live here for eight years so he had to leave."

"You mean he got kicked out of his house?" Grace turned to her father, a worried look on her face. "Daddy, is that why he came to visit us at the cabin, 'cause he had no home no more?" Grace was beginning to get anxious at the fate of her friend and unofficial 'Grampa'.

Sam thought she'd better calm Grace down before she got all worked up and caused a scene, so she crouched down to Grace's level and gently took Grace's hands in hers. "Grace, it's okay. Henry and Lynne live back in Kansas. They have a nice house. You spoke to them there a few weeks ago, remember?"

"Oops, sorry, I 'member now," Grace replied sheepishly, beginning to chew her thumb in a sign of nervousness.

Sam gave Grace a quick peck on the cheek and stood back up, putting a hand around her as Grace snuggled into her mom's side.

Once again some of the people in the room were surprised at the familiarity between the O'Neills and the ex-President. The new President merely felt that he wanted to be let into the close SGC circle as well. He, like his predecessor, had a great admiration for the work done by the SGC and because of this the two men had agreed the command staff should be in the parade. Sure, a cover had to be drawn up for the official brochure, but it would all be worth it.

"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow." The President closed the meeting and the officers and O'Neills began to leave.

"Oh, Sam..." the President called out.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Can I have a word for a moment? Nothing serious, Jack. You take Grace to find Jake and Sam will be with you in a minute."

"Okay. C'mon, Grace, Jake might've found cake!" he said with excitement, causing Sam and the President to laugh.

Sam moved back to stand in front of the President.

The President waited until Jack and Grace were out of earshot before turning to Sam. "General... uh... Sam. Do they know about your part in the parade?" he asked a little uncomfortably, glancing over at Grace as she and Jack left the room, waving back at Grace as she turned and waved goodbye to her new friend.

"I spoke to Jack, Sir, after you called. We don't usually have secrets but we haven't told the kids about this. We thought it would be a nice surprise for them."

"How are you going to get away?"

"That part's easy. We'll organise an emergency phone call. It'll work fine. I'm a little ashamed to say the kids are used to it. Maybe now Jack's based in Colorado they won't have to come to the base so often with me." She sighed; being a General, a mom and 'the foremost expert on the Stargate' took its toll.

"Very good. I'll let you have some family time. Like you, I don't imagine I'll get much of that over the next few years," the President finished wryly. Sam saluted then left to go find her family.

Sam moved through the familiar corridors of the West Wing to get to the Residency. Her ID was checked by the Secret Service at the entrance and she was shown in to where the rest of her family were. In fact, she could hear them long before she saw them. There were sounds of cars – well, the computerised versions of cars - some screams and, as she got closer... yup, there it was, the sound of something breaking. The Secret Service officer who had accompanied her quickly ran to the room in question.

Sam got to the door and surveyed the scene: a Playstation could be clearly seen, three children were visible - two of them hers - and there in the middle with a guilty look on his face was her hero, her husband, the two-star General, who, it appeared, had been playing with such great exuberance that a vase had fallen from the table and was now lying in tiny pieces all over the floor.

Sam glared at him. If this turned out to be a valuable antique loaned from some museum or other to the First Family then he was on his own.

"Never mind, Dearie," a voice came from through the connecting door. "It was just a cheap thing I bought in the local store." The nanny - an older, plump woman - walked in with a dustpan and broom to clean up. Sam had to laugh at the idea of Jack being called "Dearie".

"Sorry," Jack said contritely, looking between the old nanny, his now giggling wife and his two children, who were both shaking their heads in disgrace at the antics of their father. Well, there had to be some glitches this weekend or it really would have been too good to be true.

AN: I do enjoy writing all the antics Grace gets up to, hope you have found them funny too.


	3. Chapter 3

Well folks here is chapter 3. A little bit of angst here and more focus on Daniel. Thanks to those who have reviewed, it's very kind of you to take the time. Hope you enjoy.

The evening at the hotel started with an early dinner in the luxurious dining room that had been reserved for the SGC group. It looked like it would be more suitable for a banquet with the President himself but that didn't make the SGC people act any differently to how they would in the commissary. The dinner ended with a fantastic dessert with the choice of apple pie or chocolate cake. Jack was only disappointed that he couldn't fit both into his already full stomach.

After a break to let the food go down, the O'Neills and a few other families took the opportunity to visit the hotel pool, which consisted of a bathing area suitable for children, as well as a larger pool for any adults who wished more exercise. Jake, in particular, was a fan of the pool, especially when it meant that he could soak both his father and sister in one go. It was unusual for Jake to be the naughty one but in the water he was often far more trouble than his sister.

After spluttering for the tenth time Jack decided it was time to end the pool fun for the night. He quickly dried himself and the kids then, with their towels around their shoulders, they made their way to their room. SG-1 all had rooms together at the end of the same corridor. Teal'c and Cam had their own rooms, and Daniel and Vala were sharing a double. Jack and Sam had been given a small suite so the kids could share one room whilst Jack and Sam could have the other with a small separate seating area for entertaining.

After the kids had been put to bed - Grace having taken longer than normal given the excitement she felt about the Parade - Daniel came around to talk to his closest friends. He'd been planning for months to ask Vala to marry him. He'd prepared his proposal with Jack's help, planned the location with Sam's help, and the meal with Teal'c's sage advice from the cookery channel. However, to everyone's great surprise, two weeks ago Vala had turned him down. Daniel had been distraught ever since and Sam had urged him to talk to Vala about her reasons. Seeing them arrive and sit together today, Sam had assumed that he'd finally plucked up the courage to talk to her. Sam had also assumed – rightly - that he was here to discuss what Vala had said.

"I found out what was wrong," he started once they'd all gotten themselves sitting down with a drink.

"Oh?" Sam responded. She had a good idea but wanted to let Daniel tell the story.

"She... uh... she wants to have kids but can't," he said quietly. "Whatever the Ori did with Adria screwed her up," he spat out vengefully.

Sam and Jack looked at each other, digesting the news silently. Jack gave an imperceptible nod to indicate that Sam was the best person to take point on this particular mission.

"Did she get Carolyn to check?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Daniel turned from them, as if ashamed. "Only that's not the only problem." Daniel began to blush and then abruptly stood and moved over to the window.

Sam and Jack looked at each other and had one of their silent discussions, in which she passed the baton to him.

Jack took a deep breath and made ready to enter the battle. "What's wrong, Danny?" He could tell his friend was hurting and getting really embarrassed.

Daniel was still staring out of the window. He cleared his throat. "Did you ever wonder why Sha're didn't have kids?" he asked, and looked over his shoulder at his friends. "I mean, you saw us, Jack. We were all over each other. The whole year we were completely man and wife... you know... and still no kids."

"Yeah, I'd wondered, Daniel," Jack answered, although he was struggling to find his voice.

Daniel had returned to looking out the window, as if talking without having to look at his friends made it easier. "Turns out we can't do surrogacy or anything 'cause I can't have kids, either."

The pain in Daniel's voice forced Sam off the couch and across to the window. "Oh, Daniel, I'm so sorry. It must be horrible being around the kids when this is going on in your life." Sam gave him a hug, unable to do anything else. Daniel looked at Sam with such a heartbroken look that Sam felt her own heart breaking.

"She doesn't want to marry me if we can't have kids. I've tried telling her it doesn't matter... but it really does." He broke down and started sobbing on Sam's shoulder. Sam tried to soothe him but knew it wasn't working.

Daniel continued to unburden himself. "I watch you with the kids and I want that so much it hurts. "I don't want it to affect our friendship... and you know how much I love you guys and Grace and the boys... but sometimes I just can't bear to be near them... and that hurts, too."

"Oh, Daniel, I understand, we both do. You don't have to be near them if you don't want to."

"I don't know how to help her, Sam. She'd be a great mom. Okay, she'd be a little out there but I could calm that down, I know I could. It would be incredible." Daniel spoke over Sam's shoulder as she tried to calm him down, gently rubbing his back as she did for the kids when they were hurting.

"Is there no hope at all? No IVF or anything?" Jack asked.

Sam and Daniel broke apart and made their way back to the sofas as Daniel answered. "Carolyn wants us to come and have an in-depth talk but she didn't sound overly hopeful and it would be difficult to fill out adoption forms given Vala's origins and history."

Sam looked again at Jack, wondering if she should share what Carolyn had told them only last week. His nod gave her the courage to speak. "I've been told the same thing," she began, causing Daniel to focus on his friend. "You know how difficult a time I had with Dan. Well, Carolyn says it looks unlikely that I could fall pregnant again. It's okay because we have the other three but I do understand a little bit."

Daniel managed a small smile. He knew Sam would understand because before Grace had come along Sam had been unsure whether she'd be able to have children.

"Daniel, there has to be something we can do. After all we've experienced we'll find a way," Jack said, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Together we can do anything. We're SG-1, don't forget!" Jack tried to lighten the mood by striking a Superman pose.

"I think this might be beyond even your superpowers, Jack." Daniel smiled briefly at the pose Jack had struck.

Daniel stood up, having had enough of the emotional discussion. "Anyway, that's why she said no and why she's been really down. Um... I wanted to say that we'll come tomorrow, but I don't think she wants to march," Daniel said, voicing the other issue he wanted to discuss with Jack.

Jack stood to show Daniel out. "No problem, Daniel. You can do what you want. Maybe watch from The Mall or stay here if that's what Vala wants."

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Jack. That's just what I wanted to hear. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Jack walked Daniel to the door and bid him goodnight. He walked back to stand in front of Sam. "I don't care what he says, Sam, we've encountered too much to not try something. That's got to be your next secret project, okay?" he mock ordered his wife.

"Yes, Sir!" she said, standing and taking his hand. "We're very lucky, aren't we?" she said as she moved into his waiting arms.

"Yes, we are." He nuzzled her hair and then guided her into their bedroom.

AN: Next its the 4th of July. Ah summer would be lovely about now, don't you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi folks. Here is chapter 4. Tried to upload yesterday but it wouldn't work, does anyone know if there are any problems on the site? Anyway, assuming you are reading this I hope you enjoy. Thanks to those who have reviewed and story alerted. It really encourages me. A small scene for you today but more tomorrow.

Chapter 4

July 4 dawned clear and bright in Washington DC. The hotel restaurant was filled with families keen for the day to start. The military and scientific personnel from the SGC had all been asked to march and so there was a wide variety of excited adults, not to mention their partners and offspring.

The O'Neills came down to breakfast and chose a table in the middle of the room. Jack sat down with Dan whilst Sam took the two older kids to get their plates filled from the buffet breakfast bar. Grace was so excited about the day's events that she could hardly decide what to eat. She was just tall enough to see into the cabinet where there was a wide selection of pastries, fruit and cereals, and was standing there, almost jumping with excitement, trying to decide what she wanted. Then a tall waiter in white passed with a plate piled high with a huge cooked breakfast and Sam watched as Grace's eyes followed the man to the far side of the room, her pupils expanding and her tongue licking her lips.

Sam had to giggle. "Sweetie, do you want a cooked breakfast?"

"Huh," Grace replied, her eyes never leaving the man to whom the breakfast had been delivered as he began to eat from the plate heaped with food.

"Tis rude to stare, Gwace," Jake scolded his big sister.

"Mommy, Grace would like sausages, please." The blonde pigtails swished as she looked back to her mom and gave her the famous O'Neill puppy-dog eyes that Grace did so well.

"Okay, Baby, you go and sit with Daddy and he'll order what you want. This is a special occasion, after all." Grace went back to the table and Sam swore she could hear the orders being given out by the smallest commander in the building.

"Right, Jake, what would you like?"

"Mmmm... Cripsies!" he said definitively, pronouncing the cereal wrongly.

"Okay, let's get some food for us… You know that once your daddy hears Grace is having sausages…"

"He wants, too," Jake finished.

"Yup." Sam got some cereal for Jake, and a yoghurt and some fruit for herself and for Dan. On a whim she grabbed a couple of muffins, just as a treat. Dan spotted the muffins when they got back to the table and held his arms up for his mom. Sam sat down and took Dan onto her lap and set a yoghurt down in front of him with a spoon, putting the muffins down out of the reach of not only the three kids but her husband as well, smiling at Jack's crestfallen expression.

Breakfast was a fun time with Grace dealing with sausages and tomato ketchup, which obviously meant that her T-shirt ended up covered in red sauce. Jack wasn't much better and would also need a change of clothes, as would Dan who had yoghurt down his front. Jake and Sam were the only two who'd managed to eat without getting any of their breakfast on their tops.

Just as they were getting ready to leave Teal'c entered the room and moved swiftly to stand in front of Sam. "SamanthaO'Neill, there is a phone message for you. You are to contact the SGC immediately. It is an emergency." Teal'c's monotone voice was enough to increase the tension at the tables around the O'Neills and, although Sam knew it was fake, her adrenalin started pumping as if there were a real crisis.

Sam started to stand up and handed Dan to Jack. As Jack grabbed Dan the yoghurt on Dan's front was then added to the tomato sauce already on his shirt and Jack grimaced as Dan started giggling and running his finger through the mess.

As Sam was rising to her feet she was stopped. "What 'bout the 'prade, Mommy?" Jake's little voice could be heard across the room. He was as desperate as Grace to see it and he wanted Sam to be there.

"It's okay, Honey, you go with Daddy and I'll meet you there." Sam moved around the table, giving them all a hug and a kiss. She then turned and spoke aloud to the others in the room. "Just continue with your breakfast. I'm sure this will just be a problem with the requisitions or something. I'll join you all at the parade."

As she passed Grace, Grace grabbed hold of her hand. "Want you to come, Mommy." Grace had the look on her face that made Sam want to move mountains for her. She was almost at the point of giving in but she was sure they'd like the surprise.

"C'mon kids, let's go and find the Dixon clan and go for a swim like we planned," Jack tried to cajole the kids, mainly because he could see Sam wavering.

Jake, now kneeling on his seat, spoke very solemnly. "Okay, but you's got to promise to come, Mommy."

"Yeah, pinkie promise," Grace piped up, waving both her pinkies in the air.

"I promise," Sam said, moving away from the table. "Pinkie promise." She waved her hand. "See you later," she directed to Jack and blew him a kiss. Jack just nodded in reply. He watched her leave the room and cross the lobby of the hotel. He gathered the kids and followed her path at a more sedate pace.

By this time the lobby was filling up with SGC members decked out in their finery and many nodded to Jack as a form of respect. Some even returned the salutes that Grace was giving them, smiling at how cute she looked. After a few minutes of pretending to be a high ranking officer, Grace got bored. She pulled on Jack's arm. "Let's go, Daddy! Swimming, 'member?"

The rest of the morning was spent with Jack getting wetter than he'd planned - again - and then having the real issue of having to dress three children on his own. Finally, they were all decked out in their finery. Jack had on his dress blues and Grace looked lovely in her sky-blue dress with the air force logo sewn on the sleeve, as she had requested. Jake had been put into a very nice shirt and trouser outfit, although the clip-on tie already looked crooked and was unlikely to survive the afternoon. Jack was very pleased that Dan was content to wear anything and had happily made bubbles with his mouth as Jack had picked out the first Onesies he'd come across and had then put a sweater on top that hadn't really matched. By the time Jack had checked and rechecked the diaper bag for the fourth time it was time to go. On picking up Dan in his seat and putting the diaper bag on his shoulder, Jack was happy to remember that he only had to walk to the front door of the hotel; any further and he was sure his knees would give out and he would be guaranteed to lose one or both of his eldest children.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok folks, and now we hit the main event. Just FYI I have been to the parade once and I hope it is at least mainly realistic but I don't claim to be an expert. I will happily take any thoughts about how I have written this but please flames are not necessary. Hope you all enjoy, thanks for the contunuing encouragement through reviews.

Chapter 5

At 1100 on the dot the executive coach organised by the White House pulled up in front of the hotel. It had been provided to take some of the families down to The Mall area where they could explore freely, and to take the O'Neills and selected others to the Presidential Grandstand where they could watch the parade. Some families, especially those with older children, had already set off into the centre of the city, which was only 4 blocks away, so they could really enjoy the atmosphere.

As Jack got himself and his tribe settled on the bus, he decided that he was very grateful to have a place in the Presidential Grandstand waiting for him. For one thing, it meant he'd have a seat for what he knew would be a long parade. And, most importantly, he'd been reliably informed that the bullet-proof viewing area had air-conditioning, a godsend in the heat of a DC summer.

The bus meandered its way through the crowds, passed through several police checkpoints and then along Constitution Avenue to the allocated drop-off point. Jack felt this was as good a time as any to have a word with his eldest child.

"Grace, before we get off the bus we need to talk," he said in all seriousness. "Now, you can see that Mommy isn't here yet. She'll hopefully arrive soon, but until then I need you to help Daddy. Can you do that?"

Grace nodded very seriously.

"Okay, good. Daddy has to look after all of you, and you know what that could mean…"

"A recipe for disaster," she solemnly quoted back to him the words she'd heard her mom say jokingly on many occasions.

"Yup!" Jack nodded. "Now, the best way to avoid that is for you to be on your best behaviour. Can you do that?"

Again Grace's little blond head bobbed up and down.

Jack smiled at her; she was generally a well behaved little girl but trouble did find her easily. "Good girl!"

"Jake, take Grace's hand while we get out. Okay, let's go!"

They made their way out of the bus and crossed the road to go into the bullet-proof Presidential Grandstand. They entered from the back and, after showing their IDs - which they all had around their necks - they were shown into the seating area. Many turned to see the striking sight of a 2-star General, complete with diaper bag and carry seat, preceded by the little blonde girl with pigtails and the little boy with an Air Force tie and baseball cap on. Not many of the people gathered knew what to say to them.

"C'mon, Jake, let's go to the front!" Grace spoke, pulling her brother with her. "The new President... not President Henry but I think he'll do a good job... he told Mommy that we had seats at the front. She told me last night when she brushed my hair." Grace was about to bolt for the front when Jack spoke her name in a firm tone. She stopped dead and turned to face her father.

"Oops! Sorry, Daddy." She turned to face her brother and in a very big-sister tone continued, "Jake, we need to let Daddy go first, 'member?" As she effectively scolded Jake for her plan some of the people nearby began to laugh at the sight.

Jack shook his head and walked through the crowd, nodding to a few people whom he recognised from the Pentagon, occasionally saying hello to those he knew better. As promised they did have seats at the front, all named and everything. Fortunately, there was a wide area between the front row and the window, which meant that there was plenty of room for Dan's seat and for the kids to move around. There was even a seat at the end of the row waiting for Sam. A nice touch, Jack thought, especially as she might not join them for a while

The parade had already started and was beginning to make its way towards them by the time they were settled in their assigned seats. The President would be arriving soon and Jack took the opportunity to get himself organised, re-checking the bag for the fifth time.

Grace, having found her seat to be to her satisfaction, now had her face pressed against the glass, straining to see down the long straight road. "Daddy, I no see nothing yet," she moaned.

As if on parental reflex Jack immediately reached into the diaper bag for the kids' Nintendo DSs. He knew what her next statement would be before she'd uttered it. Sure enough, around a minute later she turned from the glass. "Daddy, Grace is bored now!" Ah, there they were, the immortal words that parents around the world dreaded to hear. Jack heard a low chuckle from along the row as he handed over the small computer to Grace, who sat down on the floor in front of her seat with her legs crossed, concentrating on the small screen with an intensity Jack had seen many times on Sam's face.

The man who had laughed at Grace's antics turned to face Jack. Jake had joined Grace on the floor so there were now only empty seats between the two men.

"You know, that's just what my daughter used to say." The older man wasn't wearing a uniform but Jack could spot a military man at one hundred paces.

"She did?" Grace piped up before Jack had a chance to answer the man, looking up at the stranger. It never ceased to amaze Jack that Grace could look focussed on one thing but actually know exactly what was going on around her.

The man looked down into Grace's face. "You know, you look awfully familiar," he addressed the little girl.

Before the conversation could go any further Jack decided to introduce himself; they may have been in the Presidential Grandstand but Jack still didn't warm to strangers trying to strike up a conversation with his first born. "Jack O'Neill," he said in a tone that normally put fear into raw recruits.

The other man sat back in his seat, clearly receiving the message to back off a little. He then leaned over to Jack. "It's good to meet you, General," he replied, noting the stars on the blue dress uniform.

The man was looking at Grace, clearly trying to figure something out. He spoke to Grace while flicking his eyes to Jack. "If you don't mind me asking, little one, who's your mother?"

Now having spent a good part of the last 15 years trying to avoid the NID Jack was immediately on alert at the direction the conversation had taken. Jack was about to ask exactly who this guy was when Jake looked up from his DS and answered the question posed to his sister. "Col... no, General Sam O'Neill," he said proudly, remembering at the last minute her new title.

"Well, another General! It must run in the family," the man responded.

Jack had now fully decided he did not like the possible insinuation the man could be making, although he was stopped short before interrogating him as the man smiled a genuine smile at the kids and at Jack himself, before asking, "Well, young man, can you tell me what her last name was before she married your dad?"

Jack was again caught with his mouth like a goldfish when his eldest child spoke up. "Carter, it was Carter. Daddy still sometimes calls her that," Grace stated, completely intrigued by this stranger.

The man sat back and smiled. "Ah, I thought so. Has anyone ever told you that you look exactly like your mother? I bet your Grampa does."

"I does?" said Grace, blushing at the compliment. Her mommy was really beautiful.

"We no have a Grampa," Jake said sadly and quietly from the floor. "Me got the same name as him, though," Jake finished a little brighter.

The man looked almost crushed and amazingly that made Jack relax a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." He looked at Jack as if asking for forgiveness. Jack gave a brief nod of acknowledgement. "I should introduce myself. General Robert Simons, retired." He held out his hand and Jack only hesitated a moment before shaking it. "I knew your Grampa Jacob and I knew your mommy when she was around your age," he said, turning from Jack to Grace.

As always Grace felt the need to explain everything to her younger brother. "Jake, did you hear that? He knew Grampa Jake…" She looked back up at the General. "Can you tell us stories… please?" Grace's voice took on the tone that Jack only usually heard when she wanted something very, very badly.

The older General smiled and asked a silent question of her father, who nodded. He moved along a seat to be closer to the two children and they crowded together at his feet. Jack figured they were in no danger here; his gut had calmed down when the man had revealed his friendship with Jacob.

Jack took the opportunity to take a now wide-awake Dan out of his carry seat. He was nine months old now and growing into a burly boy. He had Jack's dark hair colouring, unlike the other two: Jake's was light brown while Grace was fully blonde like Sam, just as the General had noticed. However, Dan's face was all Sam; his face was Sam's from top to bottom, right down to his smile.

Jake, on the other hand, looked like Jack. He also looked a bit like Charlie had at that age, which sometimes made Jack do a double take when he looked at Jake, although there was enough of Sam in him that it wasn't a common occurrence. But sometimes Jack could see his older son in Jake when he had a certain expression on his face, the one in which his eyes lit up when cake was in their sights.

Grace, however, like the man pointed out, was the spitting image of Sam, from her blond hair right down to her toes. But in her blue eyes there was the O'Neill spunk that made her look like Jack even without the facial features that were her father's.

Jack turned back to the man who was now in full flow and decided to listen in to the story. Although he and Sam shared everything, their childhoods had not been a huge topic of conversation and Jack had to admit that he was curious. It wasn't just that he could maybe get some excellent ammunition for the next time he needed to bribe his wife, although you never knew when such information could come in handy.

"Did your mom ever tell you how she broke her arm?" General Simon's asked.

"No," they both replied, enthralled by the older man.

"Well, your mother was the adventurous type. She'd watch your Uncle Mark and my son, James, play all the time and, although she was three years younger, she always wanted to join in. Well, on this particular day in the summer, the boys were jumping from a branch in a tall tree. They both said they could go higher and higher, daring each other. Well, once they'd jumped from a branch that was quite high up, your mom wanted to show them that she was braver than both of them. So she climbed higher and higher until she was at the highest branch that would hold her weight then she called down to the boys and to me and your dad. Before any of us could stop her she'd jumped right out of the tree. It all went well until she landed because she landed so hard that she broke her arm."

Grace and Jake gasped while Jack had a smile picturing the scene, but then grimaced, thinking of his daredevil daughter and hoping Grace wouldn't get any ideas.

General Simons grinned at the shocked looks on the children's faces. "Well, your Grampa was angry at her and at your uncle for letting her climb up the tree. Your mommy was trying to be so brave and not cry, but she was in lots of pain so we took her to the hospital and she had to get a cast on her arm. But do you know what she did next?"

Jack could work it out; he knew Sam wouldn't have changed too much.

"She spent all her time when she had her cast on working out what had gone wrong with her jump and the first day after her cast was taken off she jumped again…" He left a pause for dramatic effect. "Only this time she got the landing right and landed safely."

"Wow! Really?" Grace exclaimed.

"Sounds like Carter," Jack commented.

The other General looked at him. "I take it not much has changed, especially if she's now a General. Jacob would be very proud," he finished sincerely.

"He was," Jack answered quietly.

Just at that moment the President arrived. Everyone stood as he was announced and then they settled back down to watch the parade, which was fast approaching. The O'Neill kids were again plastered to the glass and Jake turned to Grace. "Mommy gonna miss it," he said sadly.

"Is okay, Jake, we just have to 'member everything to tell her, okay?"

"Okay!" Jake brightened and Jack smiled proudly at Grace.

"You have a beautiful family," General Simons said.

"Yes we do." Jack smiled.

"Look, Jake, I can see the first band!" Grace squealed, causing all the other children in the glass box to run to the windows, and adult eyes to look down the road. They were very close now.

"Daddy, whose band is that?" Grace asked. The flags were just a little too far away for her to make them out.

Jack didn't have to wait or look to know the answer; he already knew. "The Air Force, Honey."

"That's our band… cool," she replied with awe. Grace fully believed that being the child of two Generals - and more importantly of SG-1 - meant that she at least part owned the entire Air Force. They were hers.

"Look, Daddy, that's our flag!" Jake jumped up and down excitedly on the spot. He was looking beyond the first band to the first troops who'd been given the honour of marching past the President. All eyes went to the SGC troops.

"Mommy!" both Jake and Grace shouted incredulously at the same time.

Just at that moment Sam looked up at the box from the front of the parade and saluted. It was to be directed at the President, but most who looked closely could see it was aimed at the kids, and especially at her CO and husband. They all returned the salute. The rest of the SGC troops did the same, firmly saluting their own commander before _the_ Commander. Jack was touched at the gesture. He looked proudly along the smart lines of men and women with SG-1 at the front - Daniel and Vala were marching, which really pleased Jack - then right down to SG-17. Other units had been off-world but that was still a good complement of airmen. They were followed by scientists and medical personnel, some in their dress blues, others in suits, depending on who they were. Jack was convinced he hadn't had a prouder moment as an officer.

Grace and Jake were jumping up and down wildly by the window, earning themselves a wink from Daniel, a nod from Teal'c, and a special salute from Cam, Dave Dixon and Reynolds. It was a moment they would remember for a long time to come but, once the SGC troops had passed, Jack knew he was going to have to face the music.

As one his two children turned their attention from the parade to eyeball their daddy.

"You didn't tell us, Daddy," Grace said, looking angry and, to Jack's dismay, a little hurt.

"No, Sweetie, we thought it would be a nice surprise. Mommy will come now and join us and watch the rest of the parade," he tried to placate her.

Jake suddenly sat down, as if the weight of the world had landed on top of him. "Mommy _lied_ to us this morning," he said, putting the pieces of the day together in his logical brain. He could now see that there hadn't been a crisis; his mommy had left and told a lie. He continued in a very quiet voice, "Mommy always said not to lie, 'specially to other O'Neills."

As Grace sat on the floor and tried to comfort her little brother, whose bottom lip had begun to quiver, Jack realised that this had not been the smartest idea his wife had ever had.

AN: OK so I have no real idea if the President actually attends but I thought, why not. And obviously I don't know who is involved in the parade but I thought it would be nice if the SGC troops got the chance of public acclaim which they never get. Thanks for reading, more to come, how will the children react when Sam arrives?


	6. Chapter 6

Well here we are, almost the end, but how will Jake react to Sam lying? Read on to find out. Thanks to those who have reviewed, makes me all happy inside. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 6

Nearly fifteen minutes passed before Sam appeared at the back of the box. The kids had enjoyed watching the floats but Jake's enthusiasm hadn't returned; he was still very unhappy about how his mom had lied. Every so often Grace would point out a float or a band and Jake would look but he wouldn't stand up and he only gave the parade a cursory glance. He was the first to spot Sam through the legs of the other people and the chairs.

"Mommy's here," he said flatly.

The others turned around as Sam walked towards them. She was a little surprised that they hadn't run to greet her but assumed they were engrossed in the parade. Surprise turned to concern when she got to the front row and looked at her family. Dan was in his seat giggling at a toy. Jack looked exasperated already and his tie was definitely not in the position it should have been. Then there were the other two children, neither of whom came to greet her. Grace was standing facing the parade, often taking a quick glance around to see if Sam was there but not smiling when Sam caught her eye. And then there was Jake. He was slumped on the floor looking seriously unhappy. Sam assumed that he'd been on the receiving end of a row.

"Hi there," Sam said as she approached the group.

"Hi, Honey," Jack said, having left a moment for the kids to welcome her - which they hadn't.

"What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying the parade?" Sam asked as she sat down beside Jack and looked from Jake to Grace to try and get a reaction.

Grace took the initiative after looking at her sad little brother.

"Mommy, Jake and me know you lied," she scolded, and then turned back to look at the parade.

"Lied! What are you talking about?" Sam asked, totally floored by the question and mood of her children.

"No crisis, no 'mergency, Uncle T lied, too," Jake said, having again thought through the morning and realised what had happened.

Unfortunately, his sister hadn't been as quick. "No, he'd never lie, not to Grace and Jake!" she exclaimed loudly.

"He did! That's why Mommy left, 'member?"

By now Sam had caught up with what had occurred and tried to placate them. "It was a surprise. We thought you'd be excited to see me marching."

Jake sniffed, close to tears. "You no need to lie," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I lied but that's no reason to miss the parade. Look, all the floats you were waiting to see are coming now," Sam said, pointing down the road.

"No wanna see," Jake said and, before anyone had realised what was happening or could stop him, he shot off his feet and raced up the small aisle, and running straight out the door that the secret service agents had just opened to admit a Rear-Admiral. He got out of the building and looked around quickly; he could see the big pointy stone and aimed for it. He didn't stop until he was a huge distance away from the building and his parents who had lied.

Sam was already up and chasing after Jake, calling his name as she saw him disappear out the door. Dan had started to cry and Grace was desperate to give chase to her brother but Jack had caught hold of her dress.

"C'mon, Grace, help Daddy with Dan and we'll go search for Jake."

As they gathered their things and moved from the front, Grace said with a wisdom beyond her years, "You know, Daddy, maybe Jake needed the talk about not being naughty, not Grace."

Jack knew better than to respond to that. He bustled through the room only to find Sam outside in tears with Jake nowhere in sight.

"I can't see him. The stupid agents wouldn't open the door quickly. There are so many people I can't see him!" she cried with panic rising in her voice.

"It's okay, Sam, we'll find him," Jack said, coming up beside her. "Come on, let's sit over here and call the others. We'll get a search party organised." Jack led Sam to a vacant bench and got out his cell phone. He decided to call Teal'c first, given the problems Daniel and Vala were having. Teal'c answered on the first ring.

"T, it's Jack. Where are you, buddy? We have a bit of a crisis here."

"I am examining the monument to your first leader, O'Neill. What concerns you?"

"Ah, the kids found out that Sam was marching. Um, the surprise didn't go down too well and Jake's run off because he was upset we'd lied to him. Can you come to the Grandstand and help us look?"

"There is no need, O'Neill."

"What do you mean no need? I just told you Jake's missing!" Jack shouted down the phone.

"He may be missing to you, O'Neill, but I have him in my sight. He is at the base of your leader's monument."

"He is? He's at the monument!" Jack shouted to Sam, pointing to the obelisk. Sam ran off up the hill towards where Teal'c had said they'd find Jake. "Sam's coming, Teal'c. Keep an eye on him, T. Thanks." Jack hung up just as Grace shot off after Sam.

"Me come, too, Mommy!" Grace screamed as she flew across the open grass following Sam. Jack had no choice but to grab the diaper bag and carry seat with Dan firmly strapped in and looking excitedly around at all the commotion, and follow the others at a slower pace.

Sam ran in her full dress uniform towards the monument. She could see the figure of Teal'c but no Jake. She jumped up onto the grass around the monument and kept going until she was beside her friend. Her eyes were wild, trying to find Jake and not succeeding.

"Young Jacob is sitting over there." Teal'c pointed to the small figure at the bottom of tall white monument. Sam's heart immediately both danced with relief and broke with sadness at the look of the little boy who was clearly crying and who looked so lost.

"Jake," she whispered as she slowly approached him.

He looked up at her, his face covered with sweat and tears. "Mommy?" he hiccupped and sobbed out the word. "I no know where to go."

"Oh, Baby, it's okay, I've got you." Sam sank down on the paving slabs and pulled Jake onto her lap, embracing him in a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry, Mommy, but you lied to Jake." His little arms were round her neck holding on so tightly.

"Ssshhh, Sweetheart, I know. But running away isn't the answer. I was so scared, Baby. You're never to do that again!" she said vehemently.

"Why did you lie, Mommy?" he whispered into her ear.

"Oh, Baby, Daddy and I thought you'd be excited by the surprise. I wasn't going to march but the President asked me."

Jake sniffed as he began to stop crying. He sat back on Sam's knees and looked his mom in the face. "You look smart, Mommy," he stated, wiping some errant strands of hair away from Sam's face. "Jake very proud of Gen'ral O'Neill number 2," he said very formally. That broke Sam completely and the relief she felt at finding Jake so easily in the huge crowd meant that she could no longer hold in the sobs. She pulled him back to her chest and wiped her eyes.

Jack had caught up with Grace who'd been stopped by Teal'c. All three stood watching Sam hugging Jake, relieved that Jake had been found. However, Grace didn't particularly like to be left out of family embraces, so she wriggled free from her uncle's hold - not an easy thing to do - and ran to Sam, jumping onto Sam's lap behind Jake and hugging her little brother.

"Jake not right to run away," she mumbled, scolding him as only a sister could.

"It's okay, Grace. Jake and I talked and everything's okay now," Sam said through her tears.

Grace sat back and looked at them. "Mommy, why is you and Jake crying if you is okay?"

From behind her Jack said, "Mommy often cries when things are okay. She's just very happy that Jake's safe."

Sam weakly smiled at him, and Grace looked around to see her father. In doing so she caught sight of the parade again - in particular the large floating dog balloon - and squealed. "Jake we is missing all the parade! Come on, we need to see what else is coming." She jumped off Sam and pulled Jake up. "C'mon, Jake." She was half way across the slabs when Jack whistled her to attention. Grace stopped dead. "Oops," she mumbled, turning round sheepishly.

"Daddy, Grace thinks we should all go together and not run away," she said, scuffing her feet then bravely making eye contact with her father.

"You know, I think that is an excellent idea, Grace." He helped Sam to her feet while Teal'c picked Dan up in the carry seat. "What'cha think, Carter?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied cheekily, brushing the dust off her uniform.

"Mommy, we met someone that knows you," Jake said as the adults joined him and Grace to walk towards the parade.

"Yup, he told us all about you climbing big trees. Grace thinks it sounded like lots of fun." She trotted off, leaving Jack to relate the meeting with General Simons and worry about the next time Grace came across a big tree.


	7. Chapter 7

The final chapter is here. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the encouragement.

Chapter 7

The day had gone remarkably well following the incident at the parade. The O'Neills had watched the parade and had then met up with the rest of SG-1 and Dr Lam to be taken to the White House to attend the President's afternoon party.

Vala was in her element. After the debacle almost seven years ago when she'd visited the Senate Committee and insulted the Chairman, she'd been allowed very few visits to the capital city and she especially hadn't been allowed to interact with members of the government. So today she'd spent a lovely afternoon walking through many of the rooms in the Residence, making mental notes on which artefacts she'd like the President to give her as an acknowledgement of the contribution she'd made to the defeat of the Ori, amongst her other accomplishments. Unfortunately, when she mentioned this to Daniel and Jack she was quickly shouted down.

"Darling, I very much like the painting in the Lincoln room. Do you think the President will be sad to part with it?"

To begin with Daniel and Jack were bemused by the woman in front of them. "Huh?" was Jack's only reply and Daniel just looked at her. "Vala, what are you talking about?"

"The landscape painting, Daniel!"

"Yes, that part I understood, but why will the President be sad?" He began to take his glasses off, worrying about what his beloved was up to this time.

"Well, he promised me a gift. I chose the painting," she said so matter-of-factly that the two men could only look at each other and sigh.

"Uh, Vala, coming _here_ was the present he promised," Jack started to explain, having realised that Vala was remembering the announcement from the President that had brought them all here.

"Here? For a day out and free food? No, he promised a gift that I would treasure forever!" Her raised voice was beginning to cause a few people to look at her. Sam and Grace were coming over to see what the problem was.

"For most people on the base this _is_ something they will treasure forever," Daniel said, revealing the feelings of many people from the SGC who were in the room.

"Well, I don't accept that, Daniel. I expected proper treasure, not just memories." She stomped her foot, reminding them all of the kids at their worst.

Grace ran up to her favourite auntie, wanting to help her. "Auntie Vala, come see. Me and Jake have found treasure. C'mon." Grace pulled Vala away from the adults to the back of the room where the rest of the children were. There on the table were piles of gold coins, more than could be counted. They were highly decorated on one side with intricate designs and on the other they were emblazoned with the Presidential crest. Vala reached out and touched them reverently.

"See? Lots of treasure! Mr President said we could have much as we want." Grace gestured by waving her hands around and picked one up to hand it to her aunt. She passed others to her parents and Uncle Daniel.

"Uh, Gracie, this isn't treasure," Sam said quietly as she found the edge of the gold wrapper.

"It's even better, Mommy!" She quickly fiddled with the edge of one piece. "See? You can even eat this. It's amazing chocolate." She popped a piece into her mouth and broke her aunt's fascination with the treasure in front of her.

Sam smiled at her daughter's antics and then looked around for Jake. Having lost then found him so easily that afternoon she was still anxious to have him in view. As she turned around she began to worry at not being able to see him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the pristine white table cloth on which Grace's treasure was piled twitch a little. Then a little foot shot out from beneath the table. Sam knelt down and took a look, the sight that met her putting a huge smile on her face. Jake was sitting next to the President's son with a massive pile of chocolate coins between them. Jake's face had chocolate all over it, although he wasn't nearly as covered as the other boy, who looked like he'd washed his face in melted chocolate. Sam coughed and got Jake's attention then indicated with her finger for him to come towards her.

As she stood her attention was taken back to Vala, who was now peeling back the gold covering and savouring the flavour of the rich chocolate.

"You know, Grace, you're absolutely right. It _is_ even better," Vala said, grabbing a few of the pieces and putting them in her small bag. She smiled at Grace and took her hand; it was almost time to head back to the hotel and they needed to change before the evening's entertainment.

Vala swirled and addressed Daniel, who was standing with Jack, Sam and Jake. "Next time we save this world, Darling, I will expect a better present than a day out. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy, Grace expects treasure, too!" The little girl nodded her head at her father and then looked up at Vala. The two grinned at each other and then, with a swish of their hair, the two left the room, making for the cars that had been ordered for the SG-1 party.

Sam took Jake by the hand and went to get Dan, who'd been put down for a nap in the Presidential nursery, while Jack found Cam, Carolyn and Teal'c. They were in the SUV and moving onto Pennsylvania Avenue before Jack remembered he'd forgotten to get officially dismissed by the President. Oh well, never mind.

After a quick snack in the hotel they all got ready to head back to The Mall for the evening's entertainment. Well, not all of them; Anne Dixon and Marci Wells had agreed to stay behind with all the children who weren't able to stay awake, so Dan was remaining with them. Sam was unsure whether Jake would be able to stay awake for the concert and fireworks but there was no way he was going to stay at the hotel.

SG-1 plus the Dixons, Simon Wells his eldest daughter Janet, Feretti and Reynolds started walking back to The Mall. Feretti had Jake on his back while Jack had Grace. Dixon's second youngest - number 5 - was the same age as Grace and was riding on her dad's back. Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Simon had rugs in rucksacks and folded chairs on their backs, while Vala had a bag of drinks. The other kids meandered along beside the group.

The Mall area was teeming with people who were all dressed casually and waiting for the entertainment to start. The SGC group made their way through the security check points and walked up to the small hill around the Washington Monument. They found a space to set up their chairs in view of the large concert stage and with a perfect view down to the Lincoln Memorial and the site of the fireworks. The weather was stunning and the music was great. However, Grace was getting bored again. She asked to use the portable toilets several times just to amuse herself, much to the annoyance of whichever adult she asked. The Dixon clan were racing each other around the monument but eventually sat back down on the rugs to drink the drinks that Vala had carried down. She'd flatly refused to take them back up the hill to the hotel again.

The main event was finally ready to begin. People began to stand so they could get a good view and then the first bang was heard. Jake immediately leaped up into Teal'c's large arms and jumped every time there was a loud bang. Grace was so excited! She stood between Jack's legs and let out a small scream every time the fireworks went off. It had been a long time since any of the adults had been in DC for this event and they were all amazed at the sound and feel of the fireworks, which felt as if they were bouncing off their chests. The sight was spectacular to say the least. The colours were so bright and coming one on top of the other, and the music was still playing, although from where they were standing it was hard to hear anything over the noise of the fireworks. As the display continued there were gasps every so often from the people around them.

Jack leaned over to Sam and whispered – shouted - in her ear. "You know, Carter, when you've seen a sun explode, this is really all a bit amateurish."

Sam looked at him, smiled brightly, then slugged him in the stomach. Well, it would be hard for him to hear any response she made.

"Daddy, stop being silly! We is here to watch!" Grace shouted from below.

As the noise and colours continued Jack rested one hand on Grace's head and took Sam's hand with the other and squeezed it. He was relishing the time he was spending with his family.

Over a bit, Daniel took Vala's hand as her face lit up with glee as she watched the spectacle. She snuggled under his arm as they heard the national anthem playing in the distance. As the display came to its dramatic conclusion and the sound died down she tilted her head and looked at him. "Daniel, I want to marry you, but I need to see if we can have children first. Can you wait for me?"

He turned to look at her, surprised at the unexpected conversation.

"Forever," he whispered and kissed her. "I'll wait forever."

AN: Ok before you all go crazy at the ending it just kind of came from nowhere. I have planned another few stories in this series and if the muse hits it will follow this story. Thanks for reading, it has been fun to think about summer when it is so cold outside.


End file.
